


Married to the Job

by Milieu



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's easier to say that you only ever loved one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Married to the Job

Volkanon never goes to buy flowers. He's allergic, and Vishnal is always happy to run the errand in his place anyway so that he can pick up some seeds to send to his family. Letting Vishnal and Clorica take on the duties of purchasing and shipping items allows him more time to work within the castle and tend to Lady Ventuswill, as well. It's really an ideal arrangement.

He begins at exactly 6 o'clock every morning and does not go to bed until just before midnight each night. All day, he is on his feet at the beck and call of Lady Ventuswill and the acting Prince of Selphia, and he always does his job with a skillful aplomb that can only be achieve through years and years of true dedication. He smiles, he bows, and he never, ever feels that anything is missing.

He tells himself that every night. Sometimes, he even believes it.

Illuminata is never disappointed to see a customer come through her door, no matter who that customer may or may not be. After all, every customer is also a potential client, someone who just might have that deep, dark secret inside of them that will be the key to her big break.

Lonely? Of course she's not lonely, why would she be? She's got Amber, and she's got Margaret, and Lest, and Forte, and everyone else in Selphia. How could she possibly be lonely when she was positively bombarded with people at all times of the day? It's true that she sometimes seems to spend minutes at a time gazing out the window in a daze, but she's really just thinking. A detective has to keep her mind sharp. 

And if her mind sometimes wanders to the castle, to years ago and a smiling, dark-haired man whose desk proudly displays a bright arrangement of flowers in spite of the way they make his eyes water, well. That would just be silly, wouldn't it?


End file.
